Truth In Their Loyalty
by xxSoulBoundxx
Summary: Sequel to the story 'Truth Behind The Poems'. With Raye and Darien no longer part of the scouts, will they end up teaming together to destroy the people they once tried so hard to save? - Has some foul language.
1. Prologue

Truth In Their Loyalty

Chapter: Prologue

The screams and shouts of people echoed throughout the town of Tokyo as monsters everywhere appeared out of nowhere and began rampaging.

Five girls stood side by side with their change wands glowing dimly in the moonlight.

"We don't have much time. Everyone, transform now!" a voice full of authority rang out. Nodding their head, the wands went into the air.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

As bright lights faded away, it revealed none other than three of the inner scouts and Sailor Moon.

"Will it work for me?" a voice asked as the light shown on a change wand with planetary symbol of mars within the small sphere-like ornament.

Sailor Moon nodded in response.

"You can transform, Karin. After all, the power of that planet was reborn and became active within you." she told her kindly.

Suddenly, the park was completely still as the wand went into the air.

"Mars Crystal Power!" she hollered out as flames embraced her while transforming, the purple front and back bow became a bit lighter, but the shoes remained the same.

"Everybody, let's start knocking these creeps down to size!" Jupiter shouted as she electrocuted the crypes out of one the monster near the entrance of the park.

The symbol for Mercury appeared in front of the inner scout's only bluenette as a harp appeared.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she screamed as several monsters became frozen and decayed.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter hollered out as more monsters disappeared.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" the blonde's words echoed as another half disappeared.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Karin hollered as it shot through a good half of the mess.

Soon, there was three monsters left, and this time, Sailor Moon stepped up with her tier.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she shouted as the tier sent out a large beam of light and the monsters were destroyed.

Everyone looked at one another as their transformations broke.

"Let's upgrade our powers." Karin suggested as her wand turned into a star-shaped broach on her uniform with the mars symbol on it. Soon, their powers were upgraded to eternal.

"Sailor Scouts of the Inner Planets and the Moon. You will be face to face with one that is familiar to you, but is on the path of self-destruction." a voice whispered as the wind ruffled through the park trees.

They all looked towards the moon, their eyes filled with worry as it had a red tinge to it.

"What's happening.. and how do we stop it?" Karin asked as a tear rolled down her face.

- CLIFF HANGER! XD Sorry guys. Rate and Review please?-


	2. Raising Questions

Truth In Their Loyalty

Chapter 1: Raising Questions

The scouts gathered at the Crown Arcade to discuss the events of the night before. As usual, Serena was the last one to arrive, but this time, she had another girl with her.

She looked a lot like Karin, but had darker brown hair, as well as the eye color.

"Serena, who is this girl?" Lita asked curiously.

She shrugged and said the girl followed her, claiming that she knew what was going on with the moon and why it suddenly turned red.

"My name is Heather. I know the reason behind the mysterious event with the moon from last night." she informed them.

They all looked at her strangely, then Amy pulled out a small data computer and gasped.

"You're a sailor scout, aren't you?" she asked.

Heather nodded her head and showed a glimpse of her change wand within her bag.

"Raye and Darien are trying everything they can do get back at you scouts, but more at Serena and Karin."

After a few hours, they headed home, except for the person that followed Serena earlier.

"Raye, I don't understand why you're angry when you're the cause of this.. but trust me, older sister. I'm never letting you get your way." she muttered as she walked into the park

She was surprised the scouts were engaged in another battle with monsters, so she decided to assist them.

"Fire Crystal Power!" she shouted as her brooch lit up and she stood in her uniform.

She sent a huge fireball directly at the monsters and made sure that they wouldnt be coning back.

"Are you guys alright?" Heather hollered as she came running up to them.

They nodded and brushed themselves off.

"So you found your way to Tokyo, have you, younger sister?" a mockingly familiar voice rang in their ears.

"Raye!" she hissed angrily. She wasn't pleased to see the traitor at all.

"So you figured out it was me behind everything, huh? I guess I should give you credit. Not even Sailor Mercury would have been able to find that out." she remarked.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted as Raye took the hit.

"You bitch! You attacked me!" Raye screamed angrily.

The others shrugged and attacked her too.

She disappeared after about thirty minutes, everyone finally catching their breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys Raye was my sister. I'm loyal to only you guys." Heather said sadly.

"It's okay. We know you wouldn't team up with Raye even if your life depended on it!" Lita chirped with a smile.

"Kind of getting late though. We should head for our homes if we want to get enough sleep. I'll contact Hotaru and ask if I can stay with her." she replied back and raced off.

Everyone looked at her, then looked at Serena.

"Can we trust her?"

Serena nodded her head and addressed them all.

"I know you guys believe she won't be loyal. But I have never met a girl that would rebel against her own sister, for the sake of other people's lives. I believe it might benefit us to have her on the team, just in case." she said.

They nodded their heads and walked home to a warm meal and perhaps a shower as well.

As Heather walked to Hotaru's residence, she heard a cruel voice mutter on the wind "You and the scouts will die by my hand."

Heather looked towards the stars and whispered back "I'll protect them with my life. You will never succeed."


	3. I'm Sorry (Author's Note)

_Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated. Due to school being back in session, several bowling championships and regionals, as well as me fighting my hardest to get grades up, I might not be able to update for awhile._

_However, please remember that I haven't forgotten about you guys at all. I swear I'll try to update stories and add chapters when I can find possible free time. Once again, I apologize for not updating._

_But, if you guys need to somehow contact me for any reason whatsoever, then you can message me and we'll work out something. Thanks guys :)_

_-xxSoulBoundxx_


	4. Disclosure

I'm sorry to say, but due to certain situations, I am unable to continue this story. I'm sorry if I let you guys down, but I'm just not able to keep the story alive. Please forgive me.

The reason I'm not continuing the story is due to stress and the possibility of my family losing the roof they have over their heads. My reason is legit.

-xxSoulBoundxx


	5. Important Notice

Hey guys, Soul here. I decided that I'm gonna give the story a second chance at life. Sorry for the long wait! I'll have a chapter up sometime soon, hopefully!

*cheers in the background*

Oh, I'll also be making a another fanfic of the girls in cheating situations. ' :D


End file.
